


Power of Suggestion

by chimeradragon



Series: Zed Kilgrave [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, What-If, killgrave isn't evil, plot bunnies got me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: So out of left field we have ... Alternate Earth: Killgrave comes to Earth to ask Jessica for a favor.*a bit of a blend of the Mutant Purple Man and the Jessica Jones TV show*





	Power of Suggestion

Kilgrave's body lay still and completely motionless on the ground. Discarded and quickly on the way to being forgotten as Jessica walked over to Trish and embraced the blonde with shaking hands. 

A ripple of energy shook the dock as people scattered, not wanting to be there any longer. A brilliant flash of golden light blinded those on the dock before the sound of a body hitting the ground cut through the stillness. 

Trish walked over to the body of what looked to be a man in his late twenties, but it was hard to tell what he looked like with his bead buried in his arms, covering his face. The blonde moved away from Jessica and gently rolled the man over and squeaked in surprise. The man groaned and his eyes fluttered open, an expression of happiness and relief flashed over his features as his eyes flashed bright purple through the irises.

"Trish, what's wrong?" Jessica demanded as she started to stalk over and the man's eyes widened and he grabbed onto Trish's arm, shaking hard.

"Don't let Jessica kill me Trish!" the man ordered, in a tone that sounded more like begging as he ducked behind the blonde; still on the ground, and Trish moved between Jessica and the man without a thought. "Please!"

Jessica and Trish both froze at the tone, the begging and the fact that the man had a voice that was similar to Kilgrave's but had a Scottish accent. When he peaked up at Jessica she felt her heart lurch as he was spitting image of the dead Kilgrave just a few meters away. 

"What did you say?" Jessica demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and observed the man closely. He could have been Kilgrave's twin, but for the way, his hair had odd purple highlights and the way his irises glowed purple.

"I-I asked Trish to not let you kill me?" The man replied, voice shaking and clearly terrified of Jessica. "I swear I changed it from an order to a question! A request!"

Trish blinked and turned to the man. She'd felt the compulsion and then the way it had softened. "What's your name?"

"Kilgrave," the man replied looking at Trish in confusion, he let his eyes roam over the area they were in and made a strange noise when he saw... himself lying broken on the ground. "I ... usually go by that... or Zed. I ... um, I'm gonna take a guess that I'm not on my Earth anymore...that's Strange actually did it?"

"Probably not your Earth. What are you here for?" Trish asked as she stood and offered a hand to Zed. He took the offered hand and stood. 

"Probably her," Zed replied as he pointed to Jessica with a shaking left hand and there was a glint of metal on one finger. 

"Why?" Jessica demanded harshly, eyes narrowed on suspicion. She took another step closer and Zed flinched and curled his hands close to himself. 

"Because my Jessica lost her mind and nobody can stop her," Zed finally managed after a few false starts. 

"You seem to have the same power he did... why not try that on her?" Trish asked softly, realizing there was more to this man than she initially thought. 

"She's immune to me," Zed gave a hollow laugh. "One of the things we had to work out..." he touched the gold ring on his left hand reverently. 

"What, you're married?"Jessica scoffed.

"Yes," Zed replied softly, eyes downcast and full of pain. "Almost two years now..."

"Did you force her into it?" Jessica demanded as she got closer. "Did you compel her?"

Zed's eyes went wide and he looked horrified. "No! I'd never! Not with something like that!" he looked nauseous as he glanced at the body of the man that looked just like him again. "My Jessica is immune to me. We worked on it when we realized she had a resistance. Did he...?" 

"To a lot of people," Trish replied as she felt the faint tremor of memories run through her. "He wasn't a good man." 

"I can see that," Zed replied as he looked between Trish and Jessica. He walked over the body of his duplicate and checked or a pulse, knowing there wouldn't be one before he gently closed the other's eyes. "May you find what you're looking for on the other side," he murmured before turning to Jessica and Trish. 

"So you want me to follow you?" Jessica asked with an incredulous look. 

"I would appreciate it," Zed replied calmly. "If you would do me the honor of helping me, go back to my world with me, and help me stop my wife. Before she does anything more regrettable than she already has... we might be able to redeem her." He gave a soft sigh as he looked at Jessica with eyes that only had a faint shimmer of purple in them. "And if we can't save her... if you could ... stop her." 

"You're asking me to trust you and go to another universe to kill myself?" Jessica scoffed as she looked to Trish for help. She was startled by the blonde walking over to Zed and putting an arm around him, comforting him. 

"I think he's asking you to help him save her," Trish reiterated, realizing that Jessica was fixated on the man she'd spent so long trying to get out of her mind. The one that had stuck with her for so long. "He's not trying to compel us. Can't you tell? His eyes glow when he does." 

"They look kinda glowy to me," Jessica retorted. 

"They always have a mild glow," Zed replied quietly as he leaned into the offered comfort. "But if I was to compel you they would glow much brighter. I can show you if you want." 

"And how are you going to do that?" Trish asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Trish, give me your jacket," Zed commanded after a few moments of thought at what he could compel them to do without it being something he might get hurt for. His eyes glowed bright purple for a moment and Trish's hands moved to take off her jacket. She handed over the article of clothing before blinking back to herself. "Thank you." 

Trish blinked a few more times as she looked at Zed with confusion on her face. "That... that felt different than the way he does... did it." 

"My powers are fairly telepathic in nature, along with my pheromones. It makes me more potent, but it's also more dangerous for me when I try and take control of large groups. I'm somewhat bound to those I compel until it wears off or the command has been fulfilled." 

"You can take control of large groups?" Jessica latched onto. 

"Government experiments," Zed countered, feeling like he was talking to a brick wall. It was painfully obvious this wasn't his Jessica. He might have to tell Strange that he'd failed and try on a different Earth. 

"Really?" Jessica asked as she took a step closer. 

"Really," Zed replied steadily. "I had the compulsion ability when my parents worked to cure my neurological disorder, but they were using a government-funded program to do so. The officials came in and tried to duplicate the experiment but failed. And I was glad they failed. One of me out there is more than enough. They trained me to harness my skills ... and I learned how to suggest rather than order. It's not easy but the pleases in our society are more powerful than you'd think. I escaped when I was fifteen and used my powers to move from place to place. I eventually figured out that I was using people and that was quite upsetting for me. I started trying to do the right thing and met my Jessica just before I found out about Reva... Jessica stopped me from doing something regrettable. And we started dating. The rest is history." 

"Did you kill her? Reva Connors?" Trish asked, knowing that if Jessica asked she might get too angry to focus. 

"No, I almost did. Well ... I almost had Jessica kill her," Zed admitted quietly with a look of pain on his face. "We'd been going around together for a while, and then I heard that someone had video footage of me as a child. The experiments. I had to get rid of them. Reva was the only one that had them. I ... I admit. I compelled my Jessica to find them, and then dig up the drive. Reva confronted us and I ordered Jessica to ... to kill her. But Jessica refused and it gave me enough pause that she asked why I couldn't try and make Reva forget me. And her project that involved me. I'd never tried that before, and I'll tell you this... it's hard. I'm not a true telepath. I have to talk my way through it. And it's very draining. I managed to make Reva forget me and the experiments but I was so drained that I had no idea where I was and walked out to the street where ..." 

"A drunk bus driver hit you?" Jessica asked with wide eyes. 

"Yes," Zed replied with a look of pain. "Destroyed both of my kidneys, almost severed my spine, gave me one hell of a concussion ... which actually caused a minor personality shift. And ... Jessica saved me. She lifted the bus which allowed the passengers to get off and carried me to a hospital. I was in surgery for ... 26 hours. It took them 12 of them to find me kidneys. I ... accidentally compelled them to find me two. But in my defense, I was out of my mind at that point. The pain was unbearable and I was terrified of sleeping. I was sure I'd never wake up." 

"What happened?" Trish prompted, feeling an urge to wrap Zed up in fluffy blankets and hide him away. 

"They eventually had to knock me out to perform the surgery and when I woke up," Zed gave a soft, wistful sigh. "Jessica was there, slumped in a chair, arms crossed over her chest, waiting for me to wake up. We talked and I promised to avoid compelling her in the future. And we started dating." 

"Right, and how do we what he says is the truth?" Jessica demanded, arms folded over her chest. 

"I don't know... you got any telepaths handy?" Zed asked with a small smile that said he knew he wasn't going to be so lucky. He looked like the was bracing for a beating. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

"Is there..." Zed froze as a scream ripped through the quiet of the night and froze all three people on the dock. The scream pierced the night and it was obviously female, and Zed took off running towards the sound, face set and determined. When he dashed away, Jessica and Trish lost sight of him for a few moments when he rounded the corner where the scream had come from. When they finally rounded the corner they found him holding up a heavily pregnant woman that had tears streaming down her face and sweat dampening her clothes. And there was a suspicious puddle below her on the dock as she panted and shook, clearly on the edge of a panic attack. 

"Zed!" Trish called but was startled by him turning to her and shaking his head dismissively before he turned his full attention back to the woman before him. 

"Listen to me," Zed commanded, voice firm but gentle, eyes a bright and burning purple. "Tell me your name." 

"Jamie," the woman replied as she looked into Zed's eyes and seemed to almost fall into a trance as he spoke. 

"Good, Jamie. My name is Zed. You've made me very happy. Letting me know your name. You like to make others happy?" Zed asked, head tilted to the side a bit. She nodded. "Perfect, you know how you can make me happier?" She shook her head. "You can take deep, calming breaths. You can do that for me. You want to do that for me. You will do that for me."

Jamie shuddered and her breathing slowed despite the clear panic that was still written on her face and in her eyes. 

"Jamie, I need to you to push your panic down. Do that for me. This will be alright," Zed continued as he shifted his grip to keep the young woman from falling over as violent shudders wracked her body. Jamie nodded and her face started to relax and she took a shuddering breath that seemed to calm her further. She watched Zed like he'd hung the stars themselves. "Next, I need you to be strong for me. You will be strong for me."

"Yes, Zed," Jamie said as she straightened her posture a bit and took a grip that didn't seem so likely to break Zed's arm. "I can be strong for you. Whatever you want." 

Zed flinched a bit but pushed harder. "You're in pain." It wasn't a question but Jamie nodded as she shivered. "You will push that pain down. You don't need to be in pain for me. You can be calm, and relaxed, and pain-free for me." The look on Jamie's face turned to one of wonder and contentment. "You are going to have this baby."

"Babies, twins," Jamie interjected almost as an afterthought. "My boyfriend is supposed to be with me for this. But he got called to work at the last minute." 

"Right, where's your mobile?" Zed replied as he blinked and shook his head. The motion brought to light the fact that he was sweating heavily, like the act of focusing on one person so intently was physically draining for him. Jamie pulled her phone out of her pocket and moved to hand it to Zed. "No. Hand it to Trish. And unlock it. Tell her your boyfriend's name. She'll call an ambulance. We're going to get you taken care of. You won't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine," Jamie parroted as she turned to Trish and held out her phone, utter trust in her face. "Jason." 

"Thank you," Trish replied as she quickly moved forward to take the phone. She quickly found the contact and called it. "Yeah, your girlfriend Jamie is having a baby. We're down by the docks and going to the nearest hospital. You can call her phone and get updates." 

There was a moment of silence before Jamie made a squeaking noise. 

"Jamie?" Zed asked. 

"Coming closer, two minutes apart," Jamie replied quietly. "I think..." 

"You will be alright. You will walk with me to the main road," Zed pushed harder and his eyes glowed bright enough to shine in Jamie's eyes. "You will be fine. Women used to walk around right until the baby popped out. Did you know that? In Scotland. Helped to keep things moving, allow the baby to adjust. Your little ones will need a bit of work since they're both excited to meet you." 

"Meet me," Jamie replied with a soft smile on her face. 

"Jessica, would you please help me get Jamie to the street level?" Zed asked as he turned to her and his eyes still glowed but there was no power behind his words to Jessica, only what was apparently pure exhaustion. His face was drenched with sweat and his hair was starting to grow limp with the moisture. 

"Ambulance should be here shortly. There's one close by," Trish announced as she walked up behind them. 

"Fine," Jessica replied with a look that said she didn't trust Zed. "You know, I can just carry her." 

"I need skin-to-skin contact for how deep this is," Zed countered with a look that said he wanted nothing more than to allow Jessica to take the poor woman. "I don't want to lose contact. She's in a lot of pain."

Jamie looked startled as though she had forgotten there was pain to feel, her face started to shift as Zed's attention was drawn from her. 

"You are not feeling any of that pain though," Zed stated as he whipped back around. Eyes wide as he pushed into her. "You are fine. You can walk with us and you're going to have two healthy babies. Everything is going to be fine."

Jessica watched with an incredulous expression on her face as Jamie's face softened and she looked less like she was going to start screaming. She moved to help Zed hold the woman up as the sound of sirens caught their attention. Trish ran ahead as Zed and Jessica got Jamie up to the street level. Zed kept murmuring soothing phrases and words to Jamie who seemed to eat up the words. 

"Where's the patient?" an EMT demanded as the ambulance skidded to a halt before the group. He moved to push Zed out of the way. "Her?"

"Stop," Zed ordered as he barely managed to keep his hold on Jamie. The EMT froze and stared at him. "You will get an epidural ready. She's experiencing a level 10 pain that is interrupting her breathing, starting at T3 and flaring at L1. She needs fluids and is having twins. Her heartbeat is erratic and she's on the verge of a panic attack. Get the gurney." 

The EMT stared hard for a moment before he turned and ran back to the ambulance and shouted orders to his partner. They came back with a gurney and moved quickly, pushing Jessica out of the way and keeping Zed's hand on Jamie. 

"Sir, we need to take her now," the first EMT stated with a look of nervousness. "She's settled for the moment." 

"Jamie," Zed stated as he moved with her into the back to the ambulance. "You will be strong and listen to these nice people. You will have your babies and not panic. This will be fine. You will be fine. And you will kiss your boyfriend and forgive him for work dragging him away. And you'll have lovely dreams tonight." 

Jamie smiled as Zed stepped out of the ambulance and the doors shut in his face. The vehicle screamed off and Zed dropped like a sack of potatoes, his head cracked against the pavement with a sickening crunch. His eyes were rolled up in his head; still glowing under the lids, and his breathing was ragged as sweat-drenched him. 

"Okay... so that happened," Trish murmured as she looked over the unconscious form before them. "What should we do?" 

"I don't know," Jessica huffed as she looked at the man that had clearly pushed himself to his limits to help a stranger. Not to impress anyone but because it was the right thing to do. The thing she'd hoped she could have made Kilgrave do... his doppelganger from another universe had done. Without question or expectation of reward. "We should probably get him off the street and make sure he didn't kill himself with that stunt." 

Trish shook her head as she realized the comment for the dodge it was. She knelt next to Zed and gently probed his head. "He's gonna have a nasty headache, but there's no blood." 

"Your place or mine?" Jessica asked as she leaned down to scoop Zed into her arms. She heard a faint whimper as he rolled his head to tuck his face into her neck with a soft sigh. She might not have been his Jessica, but she was close enough. 

"Yours?" Trish asked as she followed. 

"Fine. Not like it can get any more trashed than it is," Jessica replied with a verbal shrug, strangely unwilling to make Zed any more uncomfortable than he already was. She'd have to think about his request to help him stop a version of her from another universe.

END?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little "what if". Please comment if you'd like to see more. I might have some ideas but I don't know. The plot bunny scampered off for now.


End file.
